Un susurro que el viento se llevó
by AllenAbaddonia
Summary: Luego de una gran batalla y de perder a lo más preciado para ella, ¿podrá seguir adelante?


Bien, primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas con la historia de K-ON! me he demorado con el útlimo capítulo debido a que me encontraba escribiendo este fanfic ya que es para un concurso que se llevará a cabo pronto. Deseenme suerte =D

Ahora a lo que vamos...

Contenido: Soft yuri - Dallas x Edy

Valkyria Chronicles no me pertenece, tanto los personajes como el juego son propiedad de SEGA y sus respectivos autores.  
>La frase utilizada en el epitafio "me pertenece" aunque fue creada utilizando una frase dicha por Rabindranath Tagore así que no es 100% de mi propiedad, solo un 1% :B<p>

**Un susurro que el viento se llevó**

_-¡Médico!-_

Aquel grito desgarrador sonó a lo largo del campo de batalla mientras miraba la figura de la chica en el suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban en el comedor, disfrutando de un agradable almuerzo con la mayoría de los soldados del escuadrón. Los únicos que faltaban eran Welkin y Alicia, que deberían encontrarse en ese momento con la capitana Varrot asignándoles la misión de la cual les había comentado la noche anterior.

Como siempre, al menos cuando Alicia no estaba ahí, estaba junto a Edy y Ramona quienes tenían una conversación bastante agradable según podía notar aunque ella estaba algo perdida. A pesar de haber ido a una escuela de mujeres, no le interesaba demasiado aquello sobre la moda, a diferencia de ellas dos quienes parecía que su vida dependía de esta. Aún así, le divertía escucharlas, especialmente a Edy, con quien mejor se llevaba de todo el escuadrón.

Un chico del Escuadrón #1 llamó a Ramona, quien se puso de pie rápidamente y fue con él, sonriendo ampliamente. Ambos abandonaron la habitación. Dallas ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, dejando el tenedor entre sus labios mientras saboreaba con la lengua el pedazo de pastel que acababa de meter a su boca. Retiró el tenedor y miró a Edy _–¿Quién es él?_- Preguntó con curiosidad para después masticar el pastel y llevar luego otro pedazo a su boca.

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Es su novio, del Escuadrón #1… desde hace una semana solo habla de él ¿y no lo conocías?- _Dallas se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras terminaba de comer. Sabía que el motivo por el cual Ramona solo hablaba de él eran las constantes preguntas que hacía Edy y a las cuales, respondía gustosa. Quizá ni siquiera era necesario que la chica preguntara.

_-No se… no me interesan los chicos y lo sabes…- _ Comentó dejando el tenedor en el plato y bebiendo de su vaso de leche, dejándolo vacío. Se puso de pie, pues Edy también había terminado de desayunar _–¿Vamos?-_ Preguntó a la mayor, sonriéndole. Esta asintió y luego de haberse despedido de los demás, salieron del comedor y fueron a caminar por el campo de entrenamiento. Por suerte aquel día lo tendrían libre así que no había que preocuparse por ahora, al menos no hasta que les asignaran su nueva misión.

Tomaron asiento en las escaleras que llevaban adentro del edificio principal de la Fortaleza Amatriain y ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

_-Hacía tiempo que necesitaba un descanso-_ Dijo Edy, recostándose en el cemento de lado, mirando a Dallas quien igual se recostó aunque esta miraba el cielo. _–Sabes... siempre me he preguntado por qué te gusta tanto Alicia…-_

Dallas se ruborizó, mirando a la mayor a los ojos_–No me gusta… simplemente la admiro…-_ Dijo volviendo a ver el cielo, aunque con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Escuchó la risa de la mayor y se sentó, mirando a un lado con las mejillas infladas. Edy se sentó y la abrazó fuerte desde atrás _–Ya, perdón, no quería molestarte- _Le dijo sonriendo y besó con delicadeza su cabeza para después liberarla _–Te ves linda cuando estás sonrojada-_

Dallas no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse abrazar y cuando la mayor le soltó, se acercó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica _–Idiota…-_

_-Si no te gusta Alicia… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- _Preguntó sonriendo, recostándose lentamente para que la menor hiciera lo mismo. Mientras estaban recostadas, comenzó a golpetear suavemente en el suelo, produciendo un ritmo agradable para ella.

_-Si… aunque no se ha dado cuenta- _Explicó sonriendo y miró el cielo, dando un suspiro corto.

_-¿Sí? Mmm… vaya… que idiota- _Susurró pensativa.

_-Lo sé, bastante- _Dijo sonriendo divertida.

_-Vamos, dime quien es- _Insistió sonriendo.

Aquel momento, aquel rato con su amiga, en un sitio agradable y con una total tranquilidad era perfecto, deseaba que situaciones como aquella volvieran pero la realidad era otra y una muy distante. Todo eso sucedía pues les habían otorgado dos días de descanso luego de volver de una misión en la que habían perdido a Karl, además Lynn y Oscar habían sido heridos mientras que Alex estaba en coma debido a heridas graves. La calma de ese momento era muy distante a la situación real. El escuadrón estaba demasiado tenso luego de esa batalla aunque no lo mostraran.

Las dos se pusieron de pie luego de un rato y miraron alrededor. Había muchos soldados en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que muchos otros caminaban relajados por el patio. Otros pocos más, se veían decaídos, seguro habían sufrido una pérdida importante al igual que el mismo Escuadrón #7. Se pusieron de pie, dispuestas a caminar cuando una voz conocida les llamó desde atrás.

_-Edy, Dallas- _Llamó Faldio desde la entrada, haciendo que ambas se voltearan y saludaran como era debido a un superior _–Vamos, relájense, no estamos en una ceremonia ni nada formal- _Ambas retomaron una posición serena _-¿Cómo se encuentra Welkin? Luego de lo ocurrido… debe estar decaído-_

_-Está bien… creo- _Comentó Edy, pensativa.

_-Mmm… no está tan animado como siempre, pero tampoco se le ve triste… creo que debería preguntarle a Alicia, ella le conoce mejor- _Comentó Dallas, mirando al teniente quien asintió con la cabeza aunque su expresión no demostraba mucha seguridad

_-Lo sé… la he estado buscando pero no logro encontrarla- _Afirmó, mirándolas como si estuviera esperando que estas le dijeran donde estaba.

_-Debe estar con la capitana Varrot y Welkin, les iba a asignar nuestra nueva misión- _Se apresuró a decir Edy.

_-Vaya… entonces tendrá que esperar… gracias por la ayuda, si pasa cualquier cosa con Welkin, háganmelo saber-_ Dijo el mayor despidiéndose y volviendo adentro. Luego de eso, Edy y Dallas se miraron y sonrieron para así, girar sobre sus talones y seguir el camino que tenían antes de ser detenidas por el chico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente, luego de llevar un buen rato esperando habían sido reunidos todos en las barracas de su escuadrón. Los dieciséis miembros del Escuadrón #7 que estaban en buen estado para combatir y su teniente, Welkin. Ya le habían indicado cual sería la misión a la cual les asignarían, de hecho, ese era el motivo de la reunión. El último en llegar fue Wavy, quien aparentemente había estado entrenando.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos en la habitación, Welkin ordenó que se formaran y se puso al frente, poniéndose Alicia a su lado con un paquete de hojas que parecían tener la información acerca de la misión. Pronto, se acercó y comenzó a entregarnos una copia a cada uno mientras Welkin comenzaba a hablar _–La misión a la que nos han asignado aparenta ser algo sencillo, sin embargo luego de lo ocurrido hace dos días es obvio que debemos estar más atentos y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Como pueden ver, nos enviaran junto con el escuadrón 1 a retomar una base militar al sur de Fouzen que alguna vez sirvió como puesto avanzado, fue tomado por el Imperio hace aproximadamente un mes. Debido a que no es un punto importante, puede que no tengamos un enfrentamiento grande pero por el contrario, puede que esté bien protegido al estar tan solo a diez kilómetros de uno de los puntos más vitales que ha capturado el imperio en nuestro territorio. El mando nos recomienda ir como equipo de apoyo e intervenir en caso de que al Escuadrón #1 se le pongan feas las cosas, por el contrario, creo que luchar al lado de ellos podría reducir las bajas en nuestro bando y aumentar la posibilidad de una victoria rápida. Ustedes deciden si participamos o vamos como un grupo de…-_

_-¡PELEAREMOS!- _La voz de Edy resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla _–¿Como esperan que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados luego de lo que ocurrió? Debemos enseñarles lo que le pasa a aquellos que se meten con el Escuadrón #7- _Todos o al menos la mayoría sonrieron ante sus palabras y le apoyaron, mirando con decisión a Welkin. Por parte de Dallas, hubiera preferido no tener que combatir aún, luego de aquella batalla sentía una ligera falta de confianza hacia sus habilidades. Había perdido a un hombre herido, a uno de sus compañeros.

Luego de varios minutos, todos estaban de acuerdo en participar en la pelea junto con el escuadrón 1 así que el motivo de la reunión había llegado a su fin _–Entonces, pueden retirarse. En las hojas está todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de la misión, si tienen cualquier duda pueden preguntarme a mí, a Alicia o al teniente Faldio. Partimos mañana a las 1700- _Fue el último comentario antes de que él también se apartara del lugar. Se formaron los grupos que siempre se hacían pues a pesar de tener una buena relación entre todos los del escuadrón, había preferencias de amigos. Aquello le recordaba a Dallas sus días en la escuela.

Como siempre Dallas, Ramona y Edy salieron juntas del lugar, aunque en esta ocasión también se les unió Aika, gran amiga de Dallas y se dirigieron al jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio principal. Era amplio y colorido, Dallas nunca pudo identificar todas las flores que había ahí.

Luego de tomar asiento en unas escaleras de cemento que unían al jardín con la puerta trasera del edificio, la cuarta de ellas estornudó. Las otras tres la voltearon a ver sorprendidas _–Lo… lo…- _Estornudó nuevamente, frotándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano _–Lo siento… soy alérgica al polen…- _Explicó como tantas veces que habían ido a lugares parecidos. Las otras tres rieron y ella infló las mejillas, mirando al frente.

Las risas pararon poco después y la menor, Dallas, miró a las demás ya que estaba sentada en un extremo de las cuatro _-¿Creen que vaya a ser una pelea complicada la de maña…-_

_-Bien, aprovechando el momento, cuéntanos sobre tu chico- _Dijo Edy codeando a Ramona, quien sonrió. Hacía tiempo que esperaba esa pregunta conociendo a su amiga. Lo hacía cada vez que salía con él. Dallas por su parte se calló, sabía que aquello era la forma de la mayor en que evitaba un tema cuando no le apetecía hablar de ello y en parte la entendía, a nadie le gustaría hablar sobre ir a una gran batalla y los riesgos que habría en esta.

_-Me sorprende que tardaras tanto en preguntar- _Dijo sonriendo y se recostó en el cemento _–Pues… creo que sería mejor que me dijeras lo que quieres saber para que te responda-_

_-Vamos, ya sabes… ¿Qué hicieron?, ¿acaso hicieron cosas pervertidas que no quieres que Dallas escuche?- _Dijo sonriendo pícaramente y luego se puso a reír.

La aludida miró a un lado sonrojada _-Sabes, no soy una niña- _Dijo un poco molesta

_-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas?- _Aquello hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más. La había atrapado. _-En fin… ¿entonces?- _Volvió a centrar su atención en la chica que se encontraba a su izquierda

_-Pues… no pasó mucho…- _Dijo sonriendo _–Vamos, ¿acaso crees que sería capaz de hacerlo a medio día? No estoy desesperada y además… nunca lo he hecho- _Comentó, ruborizándose un poco al final y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

_-¿Enserio? Creí que sabrías algo del tema- _Le dijo Edy divertida, recostándose a su lado _–Vaya… cada día se aprende algo nuevo…-_

Dallas miró a Aika, sonriéndole y esta le correspondió. Ambas se pusieron de pie y se despidieron. Edy las siguió con la mirada con cierta curiosidad luego de despedirse _-¿Dónde irán?- _Susurró para sí, ignorando a la chica a su lado

_-Mmm… ni idea… déjalas ir…- _Dijo volviendo a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Edy asintió e hizo lo mismo. Después de todo si quisieran su presencia le habrían llamado. Quizá irían a resolver algún asunto personal como… No, no podía ser eso… Dallas y Aika no podían… Se ruborizó suavemente y se mordió el labio inferior _"Idiota… no es nada de eso…"_ Pensaba para calmarse.

Un rato después, luego de tranquilizarse y mientras mantenía una conversación con Ramona acerca de lo ocurrido en la última batalla, sus pensamientos la estaban matando. ¿Estaba celosa de Aika? Sí pero, ¿Cuál era el motivo? Ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Dallas, más del tiempo que pasaba Aika sin embargo… ¿Acaso se debía al hecho de que no le había dicho donde iba? O… No, definitivamente no podía ser eso… ¿Por qué le molestaría que Dallas pasara tiempo con su amiga?

Sonrió y miró a Ramona _–Vamos al comedor, tengo hambre- _Le dijo mirando el cielo de noche. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían pasado ahí. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde se encontraron con algunos miembros de su escuadrón, Homer, Elysse, Susie y Audrey y unos cuantos de otros escuadrones en las demás mesas.

Tomaron asiento con los suyos como siempre y saludaron. Edy se puso de pie y fue hacia una de las vitrinas para que le dieran su comida. Tomó una charola y dejo que la cocinera le sirviera para luego volver a tomar asiento _–Debo decir que visualmente nunca me ha agradado la comida que sirven aquí… pero ya que la pruebas, te das cuenta de que tiene buen sabor- _Comentó mientras comía.

_-Bueno, estamos en el ejercito ¿esperabas una comida gourmet?- _Le dijo Ramona que estaba sentada a su derecha mientras aprovechaba para quitarle un poco de comida.

_-Claro que no, pero no me estoy quejando, fue solo un comentario- _Dijo sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

_-¿Estás bien? Desde que Aika y Dallas se fueron te he notado distraída, si te sientes mal podemos ir a la enfermería- _Comentó con cierta preocupación al notar como la menor estaba mirando el techo de la habitación.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió aunque se notaba un poco forzada _–Solo he estado pensando… sobre mañana…-_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche pasó increíblemente rápido e incluso el día, se fue ante sus ojos. Antes de siquiera percatarse, ya eran las 1700 y se encontraba en un transporta tropas hacia el lugar más cercano que les podían llevar de su misión. Estarían en aquel transporte poco más de dos horas, la misión comenzaría en cuanto llegaran.

A su lado derecho se encontraba Ramona mientras a su izquierda estaba Dallas durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Pasó con delicadeza su diestra, apartando el cabello de la menor de su rostro y sonriendo al verla _–Es increíble, ¿no?-_ Escuchó la voz de Aika, sentada justo enfrente de ella. Le miró con curiosidad, sin entender a que se refería _–Nos dirigimos a una misión peligrosa y ella puede dormir tan tranquilamente, como si fuera un día cualquiera-_

_-Quizá… pero prefiero verla así-_ Dijo Edy sonriendo, regresando su mirada a la menor _–Al menos es una prueba de que incluso en tiempos de guerra se puede tener un momento de tranquilidad-_

La hora esperada llegó, ya se encontraban en el que en tan solo minutos se volvería en el campo de batalla. Debido al área boscosa, era imposible que utilizaran tanques aunque el Imperio estaría en la misma situación por lo que aquello no sería una desventaja. Increíble que a menos de cinco kilómetros aquel bosque se convertía en uno de los desiertos más áridos de Galia.

_-Dallas, despierta-_ Le dijo en cuanto el transporta tropas detuvo su marcha y todos comenzaron a bajar _–Hemos llegado-_ Le dijo sonriendo y bajó del transporte. Ambos escuadrones se reunieron, quedándose al frente de la formación sus tenientes y sargentos.

_-Bien, como sabrán esta misión es de gran importancia para nuestro país. Si recuperamos esta zona, estaremos a solo un paso de poder recuperar a Fouzen, un punto vital para la invasión del Imperio y uno de los más importantes que nuestro país a perdido luego del ataque del Imperio. No es un punto estratégico importante, por lo que probablemente será fácil capturarlo. Por el contrario, si el Imperio esta prevenido para un ataque a la ciudad podríamos tener algunos problemas en la misión, así que recuerden mantener la cabeza agachada hasta que la victoria sea confirmada. Mientras sigan vivos, podrán luchar un nuevo día, que su prioridad sea mantenerse con vida- _Dijo Welkin mientras todos los soldados terminaban de prepararse. Cuando terminó de hablar, Faldio se encargó de explicar la estrategia de ataque.

Consistía en tres equipos, uno que atacaría de forma frontal, formado por lancers, francotiradores y un pequeño grupo de exploradores mientras que otros dos equipos atacarían por los flancos, uno formado por soldados de asalto, encargados de eliminar a todos los soldados que ocuparan el lugar mientras el segundo, formado por los demás exploradores, se encargaría de eliminar a todos los imperiales que intentaran huir. Dallas y Edy estarían juntas en el segundo equipo mientras que Ramona estaría en el tercero y Aika en el primero.

Los tres equipos se dividieron y comenzaron a avanzar, adentrándose lentamente en el bosque. Dallas iba junto a Edy, sonriendo. A pesar de su comportamiento, sabía que a la mayor le provocaba un gran nerviosismo adentrarse en un campo de batalla, sin embargo era una gran soldado, quizá era el miedo lo que la ayudaba a combatir de esa manera. Claro que su equipo no estaba formado únicamente por soldados de asalto, pero en su mayoría lo eran.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, se detuvieron a descansar. Dallas se acercó a Edy, sentándose a su lado bajo de un árbol. La mayor, que recargaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol, hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirando el cielo por entre las hojas de los árboles. Se podía ver que estaba nublado e incluso algunas gotas cayendo. Suspiró pues no le agradaba demasiado la lluvia y mucho menos durante una batalla, reducía la visión.

Estuvieron en silencio los diez minutos que duró el descanso y luego se levantaron, caminando una vez más hacia su objetivo. La lluvia comenzó a volverse más fuerte y la noche cayó mientras se adentraban cada vez más. Estaban en una situación favorable pues al no estar iluminados, a los Imperiales que estarían en la base les resultaría complicado verlos en la oscuridad del bosque.

Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurriría en cuanto la misión comenzara, mucho menos ellas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Buenos días- _Dijo Dallas, sentándose en su cama y acomodándose el pijama que se le había desacomodado un poco.

Sonrió, ladeando la cabeza _–Sabes que estoy muerta- _Le dijo mirándola, recargada en la pared.

_-Claro… si lo estuvieras, no podría hablarte en este momento… Edy- _Le dijo de espaldas mientras tendía su cama. Al terminar, echo el uniforme a la cama y se comenzó a desvestir _-¿Dormiste bien?- _Preguntó sonriendo, mirando su uniforme. Volvió al ropero, para tomar una ropa menos formal y comenzó a vestirse junto a la cama.

_-He estado mejor- _Comentó la mayor, sonriendo y caminando por la habitación hasta llegar atrás de su compañera a quien abrazó suavemente desde atrás _-¿Y tú?- _Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Agachó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente _–Bien…- _Susurró sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre la cama recién tendida. Terminó de vestirse y se soltó de aquel abrazo. Se dirigió a los baños y entró a las regaderas. Ya que era temprano aún, no había nadie ahí. Abrió la llave de una y se metió debajo del chorro de agua, sintiendo como acariciaba su cuerpo conforme descendía y suspiró, sonriendo. Aquella sensación era agradable.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al momento en que sintió unos dedos acariciando su vientre y otros su mejilla, como si estuvieran explorando su cuerpo _–E-Edy…-_ Dallas se ruborizó y frunció ligeramente el ceño _–Edy déjame bañarme… por fa...- _Susurró temblorosa, girando su rostro hacia atrás para mirarla por encima del hombro y encontrarse con la chica que presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndole callar. Cerró los ojos, correspondiendo su beso mientras sentía la mano de la chica descendiendo por su cuerpo y luego volviendo a subir, acariciando su estomago de forma cariñosa.

Terminó de bañarse rápidamente y volvió a su habitación _-DALLAS! Estás adentro?- _Escuchó la voz de Ramona llamándole desde afuera, seguido de un par de golpes a la puerta. Como todos los días, se había presentado temprano para verla. Desde aquel incidente se mostraba muy preocupada por Dallas aunque la menor no estaba herida, lo había estado pero solamente una herida leve.

Luego de unos minutos, fue a abrir la puerta y sonrió _–Lo siento, estaba vistiéndome- _Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la mayor, quien aceptó la invitación sin dudar. Tomó asiento en la cama y ladeó la cabeza.

_-Te escuché hablando con alguien, creí que tenías compañía- _

_-Sí, estaba con Edy aunque se fue… ¿no la viste en el corredor?- _Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, un poco intrigada ante aquella cara de sorpresa que se había reflejado en el rostro de su amiga pero no le prestó mucha atención y siguió peinándose.

_-Ya veo… no… no la vi…- _Susurró, notándose bastante desanimada. No era la primera vez que mencionaba haber hablado con Edy. En los últimos dos meses, había pasado una semana en shock mientras que dos días luego de "recuperarse" había comenzado a alucinar con Edy.

Aquella batalla había resultado una victoria sin embargo, tuvo un gran precio para la milicia, especialmente para el Escuadrón #7. Habían perdido cuatro soldados en batalla que sumados a Karl y a Alex, quien había fallecido pocos días después, dejaban el escuadrón reducido en una cuarta parte. Además, Aika, Dallas y Rosie habían sido heridas y Oscar no podía volver al campo de batalla aún, su brazo no había sanado. Diez espacios vacíos en las filas del Escuadrón #7. El Escuadrón #1 igual había sufrido bajas, aunque no era un número tan grande, un soldado caído y tres heridos.

_-Quizá esta molesta por algo y te esté evitando…- _Sugirió Dallas, mirando a su amiga por el espejo mientras se terminaba de peinar. Luego de hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y sonrió. La mayor negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

_-Ni idea… iré al comedor, nos vemos después- _Le dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación. La menor asintió.

Luego de arreglarse, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a caminar por ahí, mirando alrededor. ¿Dónde estaría su amiga? Suspiró. No iba a comer sin ella, definitivamente no iría a comer a menos que Edy también fuera.

La buscó todo el día por todas las instalaciones, sin éxito alguno. De nada servía preguntar a los demás, recibiría aquella respuesta tan ilógica "¿Edy Nelson? ¿Acaso no fue las chicas que murieron?" ¡Pero si ella estaba viva! Seguramente disfrutaban haciéndola enojar.

Finalmente no pudo más y tuvo que ir al comedor, donde no había nadie más que una chica _–¡Ahí estabas!- _Le dijo caminando y tomando asiento a su lado. Por alguna razón, había una charola servida, como si ella supiera que la menor iría y comería con ella. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró _–Te estuve buscando todo el día para venir a comer juntas…-_

_-Perdona, estuve ocupada- _Le dijo sonriendo y se acercó, besando sus labios suavemente. Aquello calmó el enojo de Dallas, quien se ruborizó y sonrió, comenzando a comer en silencio _–La gente te está empezando a ver raro… deberías dejarlo ya-_

_-¿Dejar que?- _Preguntó mirándola, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente

_-Sabes a que me refiero, no tienes que fingir-_

_-En verdad, no sé de qué hablas- _Dijo arqueando sus cejas, mirando con curiosidad a la mayor

_-Dallas, no es tu culpa… lo que pasó en ese entonces estaba destinado a pasar. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por mí, eso me hace feliz. Aunque no esté más contigo, siempre viviré en ti…-_

_-¡NO!- _Gritó de pronto, poniéndose de pie _–No me hagas esto… no hagas lo mismo que los demás… tú no estás muerta… yo te salve… yo… yo lo hice…- _Susurró temblando mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y se desplomó, dejándose caer de rodillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La lluvia se había vuelto peor conforme pasaba el tiempo, la vista era casi nula. Habían logrado infiltrarse, sin embargo, el Imperio también estaba preparado por lo que la batalla no había resultado tan sencilla como había parecido en un principio.

Había tres bajas confirmadas, entre ellas, dos miembros del Escuadrón #7. El ataque por el flanco había funcionado al principio, aunque cuando el Imperio pudo reagruparse les habían frenado. Ahora eran ellos los que atacaban mientras que la milicia de Galia estaba en desventaja esta vez.

Ella se encontraba junto a Edy y dos soldados de asalto del Escuadrón #1, un francotirador los tenía atrapados bajo cobertura, aparentemente estaba disparándoles desde el bosque, aprovechando la iluminación que había en esa zona gracias a las casas. El resto su equipo se habían separado para buscar Imperiales rezagados que no se hubieran podido reagrupar. El equipo de exploradores había eliminado a muchos de los que se intentaron retirar, aunque muchos otros consiguieron escapar. La situación en el momento estaba a favor del Imperio aunque la batalla estaba a favor de Galia, quienes hasta ese momento solo llevaban tres bajas.

_-Esto es estresante-_ Dijo Edy, suspirando _–Deberíamos salir y atacarlos en lugar de esperar a que hagan algo, si nos movemos rápido no tendrán tiempo para disparar- _Se disponía a levantarse pero Dallas se le adelantó y la detuvo, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente _–¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-_

_-Edy, no seas imprudente, lo único que lograras es que te disparen. Es un francotirador así que no podemos saber desde donde dispara-_ La mayor hizo una mueca de desacuerdo aunque hizo caso a la chica y suspiró, poniendo nuevamente una rodilla en el suelo.

Se escucharon varios disparos hacia el norte, donde debería encontrarse el grupo de exploradores, dirigido por el teniente Faldio. Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que unos minutos después, de entre las sombras llegó Ramona con algunas manchas de sangre. Dallas se acercó, preocupada pues pensaba que la chica estaría herida

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te dieron?- _Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna herida aunque no encontraba ninguna. La mayor negó con la cabeza

_-Es Faldio, lo han herido pero nuestro médico está muerto, tienes que ir a ayudarle- _Dallas escuchó y miró a sus compañeros, volviendo a ver a Ramona y asintió

_-Quédate con ellos y mantén la cabeza agachada, hay un francotirador entre los arboles-_ Le dijo mientras se echaba a correr, alejándose del lugar en busca del otro equipo. Al encontrarlos, miró al sargento cubierto en los escombros de una casa con un disparo en la pierna izquierda. Corrió agachada hasta él y comenzó a tratarlo _–Tranquilo teniente, no es una herida grave. Pondré una venda para detener el sangrado y curaré la herida con ragnaid- _Sacó un botiquín y tomó unas vendas de este, las cuales utilizó para vendar la herida, apretándolas un poco para detener el sangrado. Luego de hacerlo, sacó un tubo de ragnaid y quitó el seguro, haciendo que el ragnite brillara. Lo colocó sobre la pierna, mirando al sargento _–Eso debería cerrar la herida ya que es pequeña… aunque el dolor continuará-_

_-¡MÉDICO!- _Aquel grito hizo que se le helara la piel. La voz de Ramona había resonado por todo el lugar, transmitiendo una gran desesperación. Eso solo podía significar algo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Edy y las cosas no habían mejorado, en realidad la relación con todos los miembros del escuadrón se había deshecho casi por completo, las únicas que aún tenían cierta amistad con Dallas eran Alicia, Aika y Ramona aunque en ocasiones la menor terminaba haciendo que su amistad se viera en riesgo. Su mente estaba bloqueada, ninguna de las tres sabía cómo hacer que la joven aceptara lo ocurrido esa noche.

La muerte de Edy había sido un gran golpe aunque no esperaban que le afectara tanto como lo había hecho. Ramona y Alicia habían desistido en sus intentos luego de que el tercer mes terminara aunque Aika había seguido con estos una vez que fue dada de alta. La chica casi había perdido una mano por lo que aunque estaba fuera de la enfermería, todavía no podía volver al campo de batalla, hasta que recuperara la movilidad de todos los dedos de los cuales solamente podía mover el índice, el pulgar y con cierta dificultad el dedo medio.

Aunque, a pesar de la buena voluntad que tenía, le era imposible hacer a la menor darse cuenta de las cosas. Por cada prueba, cada testimonio que le daban, esta terminaba molestándose y alejándose por horas, incluso días hasta que se calmaba. Aika comenzaba a desesperarse. En los últimos días, había dejado de intentar cosas aunque no por haberse rendido, sino porque llegó a la única conclusión de que la única forma de hacer que Dallas aceptara la muerte de Edy, era obligarla a hacerlo. Le pediría que la acompañara a resolver algunos asuntos a la ciudad, pasando _"accidentalmente"_ por afuera del cementerio donde los restos de todos los soldados caídos en batalla reposaban y aprovecharía entonces para entrar al lugar, dispuesta a visitar a una amiga. Aún así, el ir al cementerio, incluso si parecía aprovechando aquella situación, podría hacer que sospechara y negara entrar, siguiendo su camino. Esperaría un par de días, dejaría pasar el tema de Edy y entonces, inconscientemente, Dallas aceptaría ir a hacer una visita la tumba de la chica. Si todo salía bien, la haría entrar en razón

Así fue que un par de semanas después, unos días luego de una misión más sencilla en la cual no habían sufrido ninguna baja e incluso había realzado la moral del escuadrón, Aika se acercó a Dallas durante el almuerzo, quien desde hacía varios días había comenzado a comer sola, apartada de los demás, incluso de su propio escuadrón. Al tomar asiento a su lado, la menor le miró con extrañeza y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado _-¿Qué pasa?- _Preguntó con curiosidad al ver el rostro sonriente de la mayor, quien ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

_-Te quería pedir que me acompañaras a hacer algunas cosas a la ciudad, ya sabes, como tenemos un par de días libres pensaba ir a hacer algunas compras para relajarme, ¿te gustaría ir?- _Dijo tomando una de sus manos con la derecha, acariciándola suavemente y sonriéndole.

La menor se quedó pensativa un momento, dejando que acariciara su mano mientras utilizaba la otra para comer. Luego de unos segundos, devolvió aquella sonrisa y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron y la preocupación de Aika comenzaba a crecer. Si su plan no funcionaba, ya no tenía más ideas. No deseaba que la menor visitara la tumba sin estar preparada, pero ya no encontraba una solución. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Finalmente, llegó un nuevo día. Aika despertó con el sol, levantándose pocos minutos antes del amanecer. Se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la fortaleza, donde había acordado verse con la menor aunque todavía faltaban un par de horas para su encuentro.

Se sentó en el suelo y levantó el rostro, mirando el cielo fijamente mientras daba un suspiro suave y luego se puso de pie, sonriendo levemente. Mientras esperaba la llegada de la chica, se dedicó a caminar por el lugar, mirando de un lado a otro, en ocasiones conversando un poco con otros soldados que se cruzaban en su camino, incluso se topó con los miembros del Escuadrón #1 quienes volvían victoriosos de una misión de gran importancia.

Dallas llegó antes de lo que habían acordado aunque más tarde de lo que Aika lo había hecho. Luego de saludarse y despedirse del teniente Faldio, quien había permanecido en el lugar, conversando con Aika, partieron a la ciudad, que estaba relativamente cerca de la fortaleza. Se podía llegar en unos veinte minutos caminando a un paso tranquilo.

El día paso mientras ambas chicas se divertían, antes de darse cuenta, la hora de ejecutar la última etapa había llegado. Comenzó a caminar _"aleatoriamente"_, guiando a la joven de cabellos grises a aquella trampa que le había preparado.

Cuando se encontraron frente al cementerio, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Miró de reojo a la menor y le sonrió _-¿Te importa si entramos un momento? Hace un par de días me informaron que una amiga murió… quisiera visitarle- _Realizó su pregunta con tranquilidad, mirándole aunque la menor parecía en su propio mundo.

Sin siquiera responderle, Dallas comenzó a caminar lentamente, pasando la reja del cementerio que estaba abierta de par en par. Aika le siguió, extrañada al ver aquel comportamiento. Parecía como si ella sola hiciera lo que la mayor deseaba. Caminó lentamente, siempre mirando al frente aunque se le podía ver la mirada un poco perdida, como si siguiera a alguien o algo.

Finalmente, al llegar frente a una tumba se detuvo. Se quedó de pie y giró, dando un paso y luego se tiró de rodillas mientras miraba fijamente la leyenda escrita en la lápida_._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba junto con Edy, luego de haber pedido a Dallas que fuera a cuidar al teniente Faldio quien había sido herido en la pierna por un imperial. Los otros dos miembros del equipo de la menor se habían alejado en busca de más soldados imperiales dentro de los territorios que hasta ese momento parecían haber asegurado, sin embargo ellas dos seguían atrapadas bajo el fuego de aquel francotirador.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la joven que no gozaba de mucha paciencia, ya la notaba desesperada. Podía oir el golpeteo de su bota contra el suelo de cemento a pesar de la lluvia que había _–Estoy harta… haremos esto, saldré rápidamente para hacerle disparar y que puedas encontrarlo y entonces tú le dispararás- _Dijo a Ramona, sonriéndole.

La mayor le miró con sorpresa, negando con la cabeza_ –No seas idiota Edy, ese sujeto nos tiene localizadas, te va a disparar-_

La menor sonrió y tomó su arma _–Estaré bien siempre y cuando lo mates- _Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría, pasando de su cobertura a otra. Ramona no pudo objetar, rápidamente se acercó al borde de la cobertura y apuntó. En ese momento cayó un relámpago, el cual iluminó al francotirador con su brillo. Ramona rápidamente apuntó y disparó, justo cuando el trueno producido por el relámpago resonó, cubriendo cualquier sonido en el campo de batalla.

Al confirmar su muerte, sonrió ampliamente _–¡Le dí! ¡Edy, le he dado!- _Dijo completamente emocionada, sensación que cambió por completo cuando giró su rostro al no recibir respuesta de la joven. De un momento a otro, la alegría se convirtió en terror al ver a la chica en el suelo, mirando al cielo _-¡Médico!- _Aquel grito desgarrador sonó a lo largo del campo de batalla mientras miraba la figura de la chica en el suelo.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se tiró de rodillas, mirándola _–Ra-Ramona… lo hiciste-_ Le dijo, forzando una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que por su expresión, debía ser demasiado.

_-Resiste Edy, enseguida vendrán a atenderte…- _Comenzó a buscar la herida, notando una gran mancha roja a la altura del pecho. Tomó una mano de la chica y la apretó con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambas aunque la lluvia las disfrazaba.

En menos de dos minutos, Dallas llegó corriendo. Por la expresión en su rostro se notaba que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Se tiró y apartó de un empujón a Ramona para mirar a Edy, quien le sonrió. _–¿Voy… voy a morir?- _Susurró con una voz tan débil que apenas fue audible. Se podía notar que se le dificultaba hablar y respirar.

La menor negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba un tubo de ragnaid. Quitó el seguro y lo puso sobre la herida, esperando que sanara. Mientras lo sostenía con una mano, acariciaba la mejilla de Edy con la otra _–No vas a morir… te lo prometo… solamente resiste… resiste un poco más…-_

Aquellas palabras apenas lograron salir, como si se tratara de ella quien había recibido el disparo. El tubo quedó vacío aunque la herida no se había cerrado, era bastante grave. Tomó otro tubo más e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior.

_-Lo siento… hice algo estúpido…- _Susurró con dificultad, comenzando a toser sangre.

_-Cállate… no gastes energía…- _Le susurró _–No puedes morir idiota… no puedes…- _Estaba bastante asustada, sus manos temblaban y luchaba por mantener el control _–Me preguntaste quien me gustaba… ¿aún deseas saberlo? Tú, tú eres quien me gustas Edy… te… te amo… incluso si yo no soy nadie ante tus ojos, tu eres todo para mí…-_

_-Tonta… no valgo tanto…- _Las palabras fueron más débiles que antes aunque esta vez, Dallas no necesitó hacerle callar, ella misma se quedó en silencio, mirándole a los ojos mientras le sonreía y tosía un par de veces más. Cuando el brillo del ragnite se apagó, con este se extinguió el brillo de los ojos de Edy, quien se quedó mirando el vacío de la noche.

Comenzó a llorar aún más, tomando un tercer tubo aunque antes de quitar el seguro, una mano más grande que la propia, incluso mayor a la de Ramona le detuvo _–Es todo… hiciste lo que podías…- _La voz de Faldio le llamó desde atrás, mientras le hacía bajar las manos y le abrazaba suavemente con un brazo, con la otra mano, cerró los ojos de la joven que yacía en el suelo.

_-Edy… Edy… ¡EDY!- _Comenzó a gritar, llorando en el hombro del chico que simplemente se quedó en silencio y le abrazó. No era la primera vez que perdía a un compañero en batalla, él mismo comprendía ese dolor. Miró a Ramona, quien también se podía ver desconsolada.

Los soldados restantes de Galia se reunieron poco después. Los primeros en llegar fueron Alicia y Welkin quien se acercó rápidamente y se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de una de sus mejores soldados. Se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo y limpió con suavidad la sangre que manchaba el rostro de la joven. La chica se había acercado a Ramona y le había rodeado con un brazo, intentando consolarla. LA chica se arrojó a los brazos de la sargento, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo. Le envolvió con ambos brazos, dejándole llorar tranquila mientras miraba a Welkin quien se había puesto de pie. Se notaba el dolor en el rostro del teniente, después de todo eran sus soldados aunque no podía mostrarse débil en ese momento, no hasta asegurar la vida de todos los soldados que quedaban con vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las lágrimas no se tardaron en mojar las mejillas de Dallas después de que leyera la leyenda grabada en la lápida

_Edy Nelson_

_1918 – 1935_

_Cuando tu voz calle con la muerte, en nuestros corazones seguirá hablando._

Aika se quedó en silencio, acercándose a la menor y apoyando su mano en su hombro con suavidad_ –Lamento que deba ser de esta manera… no podía verte sufrir más tiempo- _Le susurró, mirándole.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien frente a ella y levantó el rostro, notando a Edy que se arrodillaba frente a ella y le abrazaba con fuerza. Dallas tragó saliva, dejándose hacer por la chica _–Yo igual te amo Dal… no quiero que sufras más… sé feliz linda, hazlo por las dos. Recuerda que siempre viviré en ti- _Le susurró, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ambas _–Gracias-_ Susurró a Aika, sonriendo mientras su figura se desvanecía en el aire.

Mientras miraba a Dallas, sintió una corriente de aire fría a su lado al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un susurro. Era irreconocible esa voz aunque al voltearse no vio nada ni a nadie _"Debió ser el viento…"_ Volteó a ver una vez más a la chica y le abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándole entre sus brazos y besando su cabeza con suavidad _–Tranquila… ella ahora está descansando y cuida de ti donde sea que esté…- _Le susurró, sintiendo como la menor también le abrazaba y sonrió. Había resultado como quería, finalmente podría recuperar a la Dallas que había conocido. Era una gran pérdida, pero la menor debía entender que no estaba sola, tenía amigas que le ayudarían a superar su sufrimiento, no tenía que estar triste todo el tiempo y si lo estaba, podía compartirlo con ellas, no tenía que cargar con todo el peso ella sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los años pasaron, tantos años que incluso la misma guerra llegó a su fin. Todo cambió, todo menos sus sentimientos a su amada quien descansaba en aquel cementerio.

Se inclinó sobre la lápida, dejando un ramo de rosas y sonrió mientras se ponía de rodillas _–He venido de nuevo… lamento haberte dejado sola durante tanto tiempo, ¿aunque sabes? Ahora estoy comprometida… pronto estaré casada… quizá te visite menos a partir de ahora… aunque no pienses que te he olvidado ni nada parecido… espero que estés donde estés, te encuentres feliz… gracias por cuidarme todos estos años- _Se puso de pie, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se alejó de la tumba lentamente. Un cambio más luego de la guerra, era la sortija de oro en su dedo anular.

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti Dal… mi preciosa Dal- _Dijo sonriendo, sentada en su propia lápida. Aún conservaba el aspecto que tenía cuando murió, aquel aspecto de joven despreocupada e impulsiva, incluso vestía el uniforme de gala del ejercito.

Volteó rápidamente, mirando a lo largo del cementerio aunque estaba vacío _–Debió ser el viento…-_ Dijo para sí misma, antes de seguir caminando hacia las rejas del lugar.


End file.
